


Honey(moon)

by NickerBocker



Series: Bram & Simon's Excellent Adventure [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Honey, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Moon, Resort, San Diego, Sex, Surfing, Volleyball, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickerBocker/pseuds/NickerBocker
Summary: One-Off #2: Honeymoon (in two chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

The (slightly tipsy) flight didn’t turn out to be that bad. Bram zonked out for most of it and was a very cute pillow when I decided to nap too.  Before we knew it, I planted an innocent kiss on his cheek to wake him  because we were about to land. He smiled before he opened his eyes and when he did, I was shot with hundreds of little Cupid arrows.

For starters, San Diego is beautiful and the best part is that it was much, much warmer than New York in February. The warm, salty air hit us as the plane door opened and we looked onto the Pacific from the airport window.

I felt Bram’s arm move around my hip and he rested his weight on me.

“San Diego…Spanish for ‘Whale’s Vagina.’”

I brayed my lips and started laughing as he placed his forehead on my shoulder.

“Let’s get you to the room, you’re delirious,” I replied.

Sunny California coast paved our way to the resort a few miles north. Our Uber driver had the perfect balance of small talk and comfortable silence as the wind blew through the windows and played with my hair. I caught Bram staring at my dancing hair, captivated in its movements. He smirked and looked back out the window as I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips.

Bram opened the car door as soon as we arrived outside the resort and gave the driver a five-star rating. We checked in and the nice lady at the desk gave us mints as another employee helped us with our bags to our suite.

“Someone named Tracy upgraded your suite,” the assistant informed us as we went to the second floor. “She must have been very insistent because the room was supposedly already booked.”

I laughed as Bram blushed and looked down at the ground, his Adams Apple rising and lowering as he gulped embarrassment. Way to go Tracy. Bram’s eyelashes were as long and fluttered before his eyes found me next to him in the elevator. He interlaced his fingers with mine as the doors opened and we we’re taken to our suite.

As soon as the assistant left and I tipped, Bram kissed me.

“We’re here!” Bram yelled and belly flopped onto the bed. He turned over and I belly flopped on top of him and fell into the sweet, soft cushions his lips provided.

*  *  *

A knock came from the door as Bram covered his naked body on the bed as I tied the robe around my waist.

“That was fast,” Bram said, still slightly out of breathe. I smiled and opened the door to the cart of food Bram and I ordered to our room. The employee entered and listed everything we ordered: steak, chicken, potatoes; pretty much everything the offered on the menu including breakfast. Pancakes, maple syrup, and honey, bacon, scrambled eggs, and more. Soccer players are never full and still have chiseled abs, great calves, and firm butts.

“Staying in tonight?” The employee asked.

“Maybe,” Bram answered, slyly. “It’s our honeymoon.”

The employee laughed. “I should expect nothing less. Enjoy your time here and now I understand why my boss sent me up with a complimentary bottle of champagne.”

She presented two glasses and set the ice bucket with the bottle of champagne on the table and promptly left.

I couldn’t stop staring at him while he ate. Even when he chewed, he was a piece of art. He felt my stare, stopped chewing, and his eyes first darted to mine before he turned his head and smiled at me.

“Stop!” He said, chuckling and chewing.

“I can’t help that you’re gorgeous, Bram. That’s your fault.”

Those words made him blush and making him blush fills me with warm joy. It proved we still affected each other so deeply. I was still the boy he became tongue tied around and he was still the cute, unsuspecting, supportive, fry-asking soccer player.

“You’re the handsome one, Si.” He scooted over to me on the bed and laid his head on my shoulder. “Let’s stop saying one of us is lucky to have the other. We both deserve each other.”

“We both were made for each other,” I finish, the warm place in my chest being stirred by Bram’s love. He nuzzled into my shoulder exhaled warm breath on my skin.

Here we were, in a resort suite hotel room on our honeymoon eating various comfort food in bed. This time I surprised Bram when I revealed Oreos from my bag and we ate them as semi-clean plates littered the bed.

I was a twist and lick Oreo consumer whereas Bram just dove right in and bit into the cookie.

“You’re a heathen,” I sai to him. He giggled and caught the crumbs in his hand.

“No, you just take your time with them!”

I got out of bed and moved the plates as Bram landed a spank square on my left cheek. He laughed as I set the plates on the table and jumped back onto a clean bed that only had him and I on it.

Our room faced west and the sunset tinted gold, crimson, and violet into the room. It painted Bram in beautiful color as I rested above him on my knees and elbows. Warmness encompassed my body as I stared at his skin and traced his shoulder with my fingers and brought them down to his side. A sigh escaped Bram’s lips and he shifted around as a tingle shot through his body.

“You’re the most handsome human being in the world.” I declared, unable to take my eyes off of his skin dyed in various colors like a rainbow on his coffee skin. The only shadows occurred when his pectoral muscles and abdomen muscles were defined enough to catch the light from the recesses of his build.

His strong chin moved as his lips parted slightly and his eyes caught the sunset in his pupils. I felt his irregular breaths against my face and I smelled him: his scent, his musk, his pheromones that drew me in and I inhaled and it connected our breaths and blood and souls. I lowered myself onto him so our chests touched.

bah-Bum.

Our hearts beat to each other’s rhythm. Bram’s lips were full, moist, and ready to attack mine.

bah-Bum.

My lips lightly glossed over his face, my lips only touching the peach fuzz of his cheek.

bah-Bum.

Bram’s hands grazed my lower back and wrapped around me.

bah-Bum.

I moved a hand through Bram’s hair as his eyes fluttered.

bah-Bum.

Finally, I moved my lips just above his as the sunlight captured our silhouettes against the wall with only a sliver of light between our lips.

Warmth shot through my body as our lips connected and the wait I put Bram through was over. His lips opened as his kisses became more passionate and wet so our tongues could connect.

We rolled to our side and stayed there with each other, connected by the mouth. I had to come up for air and the sunset shone around Bram’s body like a saint.

Something drifted through my mind, but I wanted to follow my instincts, especially when Bram and I were this connected. Both of us were hard as I rose off of him, Bram trying to pull me back. I kissed his neck and it made his body relax and I stood up.

I brought back the honey to the bed and I poured some on his chest and abdomen. Bram bit his lip as the warm honey dripped around his body. When a sufficient amount made trails across his torso, I began to slowly lick and kiss it off of him.

Bram’s stomach and chest rose and fell as my lips and tongue followed the honey trails around his body, his chest becoming sticky and wet. His hands found my hair and he brushed his fingers through.

“Si…” he pleaded. My ear touched his chest as I licked the final evidence of honey.

bah-Bum. bah-Bum. bah-Bum. bah-Bum.

His heart rate and breath was elevated.

There was only one thing we could do.

Again.

For the second time in the last two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whale's Vagina joke is obviously from Anchorman :)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before Bram the next morning and couldn’t stop staring at his wedding ring. The circuit board engravings found their way to the three small diamonds and right into my heart. It was the official first day of our honeymoon but we spent a lot of yesterday working out some over-flowing love. Four times.

We left the doors to our patio open and the curtains billowed as the sea breeze entered the room. The sky was baby blue in morning light sailboat passed effortlessly across the horizon. I put my head in my hand as I got onto my elbow as I studied my husband.

Husband.

My handsome, gorgeous husband, laying on the satin sheets in front of me on his side. I ran my hands across his side and followed the curvature of his waist and hips until a minute smile grew from his supple lips.

His coffee eyes opened slowly and he blinked his long eyelashes. Warmth. His smile grew larger as he stretched and the light his a part of his abdomen with evidence of lingering honey from last night. Warmer. He shuffled his body closer to mine until his lips waited just inches from mine. Warmest.

Bram’s finger pulled my chin to his and our lips connected as cool breeze covered our bodies and gave us both goose bumps. That or our kiss pumped adrenaline or dopamine through our systems. His breath was light and his tongue was playful for the next several minutes until we decided to order breakfast.

“Breakfast for breakfast? You want more pancakes?” I asked Bram.

“I definitely want more honey,” he purred after he kissed my cheek.

We quickly ate our breakfast as Bram made us quickly change into our swim suits.

“I don’t wanna be late,” he defended as he pulled up his trunks. Anytime Bram wore shorts of any kind it reminded me of the killer calves and thighs he has. My mouth dropped open as he tied the waist strings together to tighten the suit around his hips. It left a muscular trail up to his abdomen, which led to his pecs, which led to Bram staring and shaking his head. I adjusted my glasses and flipped it up into my waistband.

“We definitely don’t have time for that,” Bram joked as he took a bite of eggs.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” I ask as I bit into toast.

“Nah,” Bram answered mid-chew before showcasing a large grin. “You might not do it if I tell you.”

“Is it dangerous?” I asked him in a slight panic. He walked over and put his hand on my cheek.

“Do you think I’d put you in danger?” He said pushing hair out my face, his manly hands teasing my unruly hair so it hung a bit above my forehead.

“That depends, am I talking to bedroom Bram or regular Bram?” I replied with a smile.

Bram laughed and spanked my butt. “Bedroom Bram isn’t governed by logic, but by passion. Regular Bram would never let anything happen to you.” And with those words and a kiss, my nerves were calmed.

We walked to the beach and there was a guy waving us down. He was holding a surfboard and I finally knew why Bram kept it from me. He squeezed my hand.

“Si, trust me on this.”

“Bram, Pacific Ocean waves are larger and create a stronger undertow.” I quoted a book I read in high school as I squeezed his hand back.

“And that’s why the instructor is here to be sure we’re safe.”

I swallowed hard and shook my head. “I trust you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Like you said, you wouldn’t put me in danger. But if I die by being pulled out to sea I’m haunting your groin so you don’t have sex with anyone else after me.”

Bram laid a strong, passionate kiss on me. “You won’t die. And if you haunt my groin I won’t need to have sex with anyone cause you’ll probably give me wet dreams.”

I shot a shocked and disgusted look as Bram shorted laughing and laid his head on my shoulder.

“You’re gross,” I laughed. “But I like it.”

The instructor was super cool and we started the standard lessons. The sun was rising behind us as we paddled out into the ocean on our boards with our arms. There weren’t too many other people out this early which left my constant falling off the board to the laughter of just Bram and our teacher.

By mid-day, I was getting it, but still having a hard time staying on the board. Bram, however, like anything he set his mind to, mastered it and him and the instructor were surfing next to each other. I didn’t mind though, I actually am proud I surfed! Also, it was always nice to watch Bram walk out of the water, board in hand, suit shellacked to his skin and defining his penis; water, dripping off of his body and beading down his chest, his hair hanging around his head in longer curls.

Oops. Need to flip it up to the waist band once again.

Around lunch time, more and more people converged on the beach and Bram shook the hand of our instructor. We head back to the resort and sit at the beach bar and order some lunch. So, I guess we are kinda proud of this, but it seems we have faces that people seem to like and trust and this usually leads to bartenders and waiters giving Bram and I drinks and food ‘on the house.’ Today was no different and the female bartender only charged us for our appetizer after Bram and her started talking about soccer (We had at least three drinks each).

After a light, but boozy, lunch, Bram took us back to the beach to play volleyball with other couples at the resort. Bram touched my shoulder and I turned around to see him hold a familiar bottle at me.

“Sunscreen up, your white skin is more susceptible to the UV rays.” He said with a tooth-filled smirk.

I shook my head and smiled as he squirted some lotion on his hands and began to rub my back. His powerful palms and fingers caressed my body and rubbed in the protecting lotion. Then it was my turn to do his back and I had to take a moment.

Bram held his arm straight out and what I was given was all the flexed muscles of his arms, the upside down triangle from his broad shoulders to his waist, and his round bum working the horizontal lines of his trunks. Statues in Greece don’t hold a candle to the God-like shape Bram was in. After a moment of not feeling my hands, Bram turned around with one eye closed and caught me staring.

“I can burn too ya know,” Bram joked.

“Sorry,” I uttered, in a serious tone. “It just always takes me a minute to realize that I get to be with you forever; forever being able to appreciate you and love you and care for you.”

He fully turned around with a big, Bram smile and kissed me gently. I wrapped by arms around him and put lotion directly on his back and heard the soft shiver escape his mouth. I rubbed his lower back as he purred;

“I love you too.”

Once we sunscreened up, we jogged to the net and met a nice newlywed couple on their honeymoon as well. He worked in finance and she was a lawyer and they both were in excellent shape.

“How are we playing this?” Bram asked after we left them from the net, tossing the ball up and down in his hands.

I smiled. “Like if we are going to just have fun or should we crush them into defeat?”

Bram returned the smile. “Yeah.”

I looked the couple and they looked innocent enough.

“Let’s play it by ear.”

We started off with a  casual attitude until Bram, being the athlete he is, started scoring a lot. This got the girl into a competitive streak until her new husband said;

“I thought you played volleyball in college,” he commented in a joking manner. She wasn’t having it.

“I did! Get your head in the game, Aaron!”

I subdued a smile and Bram turned around to face me and shot me a wink. A beautiful wink as his gorgeous eyes memorized me. His hands were on his hips at his swimsuit line and he looked so handsome in the afternoon sun.

Eventually, due to the growing frustration of the newly married wife, we called the game. Once we were off the court, Sophie took the loss much better and we all grabbed a drink before we retired to our rooms.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I felt Bram’s arms come around me as he hugged me from behind and began to kiss my neck.

“Lotiony,” Bram stated, not stopping kissing my neck.

“Have to protect my white-ass skin somehow.” I replied with my eyes closed, feeling his soft, supple lips moving down to my shoulder. “What do you have on your mind, Mr. Greenfeld-Spier?”

Bram moaned. “Say it again.”

“Mr. Greenfeld-Sp-“

I couldn’t finish before Bram spun me around and pressed his lips on mine.

After some good sex and a nap, Bram and I woke to get dinner at the resort dining room. Elegant food at top prices, but it was still more affordable than New York. Following our dinner I finally was able to surprise Bram with a couples massage at the resort spa. We also booked facials and I got plenty of pictures of Bram with a mask and cucumbers on his face.

This led us back to the room totally relaxed and with rejuvenated faces. Bram’s fingers touched the newly smooth skin of my face as he lightly drifted them down my face until they ended on my chin. I ran my fingers through Bram’s hair as I pulled him in to kiss him.

We didn’t have sex, we just kissed. For a long time. We writhed on the bed and don’t get me wrong, we were ready to go, but it wasn’t about that tonight. Tonight it was about the sensual side.

Our chests pressed together and fought each other as we gasped for breaths between exploring our faces with our lips.

And then we fell asleep in each other’s arms. Relaxed. Together. In love.

The remaining five days were very similar to today: beach activities in the morning, lunch and drinks, afternoon recreational activities with other couples we’d meet and start chatting to, dinner, and love in whatever way we felt in that moment.

The night before we left we lay on the patio and stared at the moon. It was so big and bright and cast elegance across the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean. Bram’s head was on my chest and this was literally paradise.

“I love hearing your heart beat.” Bram’s silky words spun from his mouth.

“I love you.” I replied.

We both fell asleep on the patio, but one of us must have brought us back to the bed as we woke the morning of check out. The white linen curtains billowed in the breeze and this time I woke to Bram studying my body.

“Hey, handsome,” he asked me wantingly, eyes reflecting the blue ocean surrounded by his coffee color irises.

“Hey, gorgeous,” I replied groggily, but enjoying seeing my husband look at me with territorial hunger.

“It’s early, but we have to be out my 11am.” He informed me. I looked the clock and saw it was only 8:30am. When I turned back to him, a sexually charged glance infected my body and charged my appetite for his body. He put his leg over my body and pulled me close to him with it. “What can we do on our last morning here…twice?”

Sea breeze cooled our sweaty skin as we laid together, me on the bed and Bram straddling my waist. I could feel he wanted this moment to last as long as possible as the last week here has been heaven for all of our senses. I saw my face reflect in his pupils as he leaned down closer to me.

I saw overwhelming love and passion and fire, the same that got us both to start dating, the same that got both us to make it work during college, the same that got us both to the altar, the same that got us here.

It’s not lust, it’s love. It’s not fucking, it’s passion. It’s not sex, it’s unity.

Afterword, we find ourselves in the shower and we can’t stop kissing until Bram’s 10:30am alarm goes off. He pulled away after giving me three quick kisses in succession.

“We actually need to bathe now.”

I shook my head no as I go back to his lips and we make out for another five minutes until the snooze alarm went off. Bram laughed into my mouth.

“Si, we gotta!”

Tracy always taught Bram to leave a place better than you found it so he always tries to tidy up for the cleaning people following our vist.

It was my turn to hug him from behind and when I did he slid his hand on my face as we stared into the ocean horizon from the open patio doors.

“This has been the most amazing week of my life.”  I whispered into his ear.

“Mine too. I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”


End file.
